The Umi City Treasure Hunt
Summary Square Beard, Team Umizoomi's pirate pal, gives them the map to the lost treasure of Umi City. Now the team goes on a pirate adventure to find the keys and open the treasure. Will they find the treasure? Synopsis Intro: Umi-Pirates The Team start to act as pirates with their pirate hats on. Bot uses his shovel to dig for mysterious treasure. Milli took a swing as Geo meets Square Beard. Map of the Lost Treasure of Umi City Square Beard guides the trio of pirates to find their way to Umi City, in which a place is accessed by finding the three keys. Story-Ladder Inside the library, they have to proceed through by counting forwards and backwards a certain number of spaces, similar to a board game. Geo discovers the red key on the ceiling lantern. Milli uses Pattern Power to verify if the three nursery rhyme story steps are safe to climb. If the pattern is not in sequence, the ladder collapses at least one step. Bank Numbers Geo discovers that the green key is located inside a bank's vault. But then the vault door magically closes. One half of a number is displayed as Bot has to find the other half of the number for four times to unlock the safe combination and retrive the key. Coco-Cannon Entering the tunnel, but it is blocked with piles of coconuts. After the cannon is built in UmiCar, Geo can unblock the tunnel by firing the cannon a certain number of times. Climbing under the Moon Into the Bell Tower, Milli has to find out the correct bell which rang the certain number of times to find which tower has the blue key. Geo uses a Shape Magnet to climb up to the next level as long as there are crescents on the picture windows. Conclusion: Unlock of the Evening After all three keys are found, they have to find the treasure of Umi City, which is located in the beach. Bot discovers the treasure chest is underneath the sand. The mystery is actually getting to be number shaped fireworks, which completed the mission. Characters *Team Umizoomi **Milli **Geo **Bot **UmiCar *Square Beard Locations *Umi City Beach *Umi City Boardwalk (cameo) Trivia *This is the third appearance of Geo's Shape Magnet. This time he magnetizes a crescent. *The bell tower in Umi City is actually a church which is where people go on the Sabbath for sacrament meeting. This church is not really The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-Day Saints. *Square Beard made his second appearance, his first being Journey to Numberland. *This episode was released in "Nickelodeon Favorites: Once Upon a Rhyme" along with a few other episodes from other Nick Jr. series. *This episode has been considered the episode for the fourth of July, America's Independence Day, since there's special fireworks in this episode called Number Fireworks. *When the hundred Number Firework appears, Milli asks the viewer what the number is. Song *The Pirate song Skills Math Skills *Observation Skills *Patterns *Picture Identification *Number Identification *Symmetry *Shape Identification *Counting *Color Identification *Directions Special Skill *Reading maps *Combinations World Skills *Pirate Language *The Bank Quotes *Bot: "There be a celebration coming on." Gallery pirate map.jpg UmiCar wants to help.jpg Umi Pirate Ship print.jpg pirate.jpg red riding hood.jpg broken ladder leg.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Specials Category:Team Umizoomi Episodes Category:Math Category:Rescue Episodes Category:Locations Category:Vehicles Category:Animals Category:Objects Category:Tools Category:Sports Category:Games Category:Songs Category:Town Category:Animal House Category:Pattnes Category:Kids Category:Children Category:Nursery Rhymes